Touched By An Angel
by Osiris2009
Summary: Osiris had always been a loner, going around to different federations to beat up other wrestlers. But then he meets Angel......
1. One Phonecall

This story is going to be about the developing relationship between two create a wrestlers, one named Osiris and another named Angel. These first few chapters will consist of when they were both working for CWE. This is a combo work between me, the handler for Osiris, and another person who goes by the name of Darkside, the handler of Angel and her "brother" Minion. I hope that you enjoy this so that I won't be posting these for no reason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osiris has just done something that he had done on his first try, and that was win the King of the Ring tournament. Not only that, but he has retained his CWE World championship in the same match that had crowned him the King. He was on top of the world, and didn't think that his life could get any better. As Osiris is leaving the arena after KOTR, his cell phone rings. He reaches into his gym bag and looks at the phone. The number is from an unknown caller, so he ignores it.

Soon, the voicemail alert notification goes off and it keeps nagging at him the whole way as he drove back to the hotel. Once back in his quarters, Osiris grabs up the cell phone and listens to his voicemail.

The message that was left by the unknown caller was the only one in his inbox. As he listens, the voice of the unknown turns out to be a very sexy sounding female. Osiris raises an eyebrow as the voice pleasantly surprises him.

The message said:

_**"Hey there, "Big O". Loved the show you put on out there tonight. All that pain and suffering you dealt out. Made me kind of jealous.... I want some, too.**_

_**Hail to the King, baby! If you want me to get down on my knees before you....you won't even need to ask! Mmmmmmm....**_

_**......call me!**_


	2. An Awnser?

"Sounds interesting" thinks Osiris. So he calls the number, and waits for the phone to be picked up. The phone rings several times...and Osiris considers ending the cal, but suddenly the call is picked up. Osiris hears a click on the other end and some very loud metal music booming in the background. Then...that voice comes across the line again...

_"Speak!"_

Osiris is taken back by the sharpness of her tone, but things sound very busy on the other end. Music blasting....people milling about, yelling and carrying on....the woman on the phone seemingly distracted and yelling away from the phone at people there for one reason or another. It's chaos! Osiris finds a moment to get a word in and listens shortly as the woman's soft breath can be heard on the other end. It's soothing and maddening at the same time.

**" ****Well....uhh....I got this call from you and I just wanted to know your name so I can know you better. At least get your name on my phone. Someone as obviously cool as you are should NEVER be an "unknown" in my world."**

The woman giggles softly...

_**"Hmmmm...smooth talker. I like that. Tell me more!"**_

Osiris is almost at a loss for words. She has confused him, but he wants to keep this intriguing woman on the line.....

**"Well, where to do I begin? You could start by telling me your name. Please? I need to program it into my phone. Can you...."**

The woman cuts him off and playfully taunts him once more..

_**"My name? What do you **__**want**__** it to be, sugar? Ha ha ha....ohhhh......but I thought you already knew me. I see how you stare me down with those hungry eyes. You look like you want to just eat me all up like a starving lion. You wanna "eat me"...baby? Or do you just wanna play "hit and run"? I know what you can do IN the ring. I wanna see if your technique holds up outside that ring, too. You up for a little "grappling"??**_**giggle**

Osiris is becoming increasingly frustrated by these games, but he is still happy to be talking to this mystery woman. It's fun, but it's driving him insane. He needs answers...NOW!

**"I already know you? I see a lot of ladies checking me out in the back. You could be anybody. If you'd just tell me you name...."**

Osiris stops short as he hears a loud crash and some breaking glass on the other end and people all getting very loud and boisterous again. He stops talking to wait until the commotion subsides so he can be heard more clearly. Soon, the woman gets back on the line....after she could be heard in the distance shouting and scolding some of the partying maniacs in the background.....

_**"Still don't know who this is, baby? Awwww....names aren't so important as whether or not one can live up to their name. Here's hoping that YOU can live up to YOUR name....."Big O". However....I can't always guarantee I will live up to MY name. It's kind of misleading anyway."**_**  
**  
"**Hmm...okay. Gives me more to work with, but I still really dont have the time or the patience for...."**

A disturbance can be heard on the phone , as if it was dropped on the floor. A few moments later, the woman can be heard again, talking "near" the phone, but to someone in the back of the room. Osiris waits for her attention to come back toward him before continuing....

_**"Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa........."**_

**CLICK**

The call drops and Osiris is left listening to dead air, still left without any answers as to who this strange, but alluring mystery woman could be. He feverishly hits the redial key on his phone. It starts to ring.....and ring.....and ring...... He hangs up and tries again. Ring........ring.......ring.......NOTHING!

Angry and put off at this point, Osiris gives up and decides to work on trying to rest a while.......


End file.
